This disclosure is related to power delivery for electronic assemblies, such as a printed circuit board (PCB) having one or more integrated circuit (IC) devices disposed thereon.
As circuit density of IC devices continues to increase, delivery of high currents to IC devices becomes more critical. IC devices may include, for example, microprocessors, such as graphic processing units (GPU), central processing units (CPU), digital signal processors (DSP), and application specific integrated circuits (ASIC), as just a few examples. IC devices such as these may be disposed on a PCB to form an electronic assembly. Electronic assemblies may comprise, for example, graphics cards, motherboards and the like. Various techniques may currently be used to deliver high currents to an IC device of an electronic assembly. These techniques may include increasing copper layers of the PCB, or increasing PCB dimensions, for example. However, design constraints may limit the applicability of these techniques.